Sister Grimm Host Club
by evefairytale02
Summary: Sabrina Grimm transfers over sea to the one and only Ouran high school. she meets host club. everyone likes her, but is there jealousy from Puck and the other boys? no Pucabrina!


Sisters meet host club

Chapter one

Sabrina P.O.V  
I woke up this morning to my sister snoring just as loud as my alarm clock. I decided to get out of bed since the clock said 5:30, but before I got out I checked my room for pranks. The coast was clear so I got out of bed. I put on my uniform. There was just one problem, they gave me a boy uniform. I feel bad for the guy with my uniform. I'm not complaining though I don't really want to wear that yellow puffball of a dress anyways. I'm not that type of girl. Today was first day of school and, sadly, Puck is coming along too. "Hey Granny what's for breakfast?" I yell as I leave my room. "Oh libeling just the usual." She says. Knowing her it'll be something involving octopus and dandelions. "Granny I'll get breakfast on the way to school." I say. As soon as I said breakfast my sister shot out of bed and ran down the stairs. "Good morning libeling." Granny said to little sis. "Hey is someone going to wake up Puck, because he's gonna be late for school." I say to Daphne. She ran to his room and woke him up. Five minutes later he came in wearing a similar outfit to me. "Why are you wearing a guy's uniform?" he ask. "They got someone's uniform mixed with mine. I already called them, but I decided to keep the uniform in the end." He seemed to understand. "What time does school start, because it's 7:45?" Puck says looking at his new phone. "Oh crap. If we want to talk to the office and get our classes we better go, because school starts at 8:30." I say almost out the door. "Why leaving so early we got 45 min left?" "Because I hear it's a big school and I don't want to get lost, so bug off." I say as I leave the house.

~Time skip~  
I got to the school and it to me looks like a castle, but then again I've seen real ones so maybe not. I'm given my class schedule. Looks like I'm in class A1. I was studying my list so much I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and didn't notice I was about to run into someone. Bam! "Oi I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was goin'." I say then I look up and it's a girl my age also wearing a boy's uniform. "No I wasn't paying attention either. Right now were both at fault." "I'm just glad I'm not the only girl wearing a boy's uniform." I say then give an innocent smile. She looked at me shocked. "You know I'm a girl?" "What are you talking about? Of course you're a girl it's not that hard to tell. Who thinks you're a girl?" I say a bit confused. "Um you know like the entire school except my club." She says rubbing the back of her head. "Well now you can add me. Oh by the way what class are you going to?" I say the last part a bit shy. "Um A1 what about you?" "Same. Oh by the way the names Sabrina what's yours?" "Haruhi Fujioka and please don't tell anyone I'm a girl please." She says the last part in a whisper. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I've kept some that could end the world." I say with a wink with the last part. That just makes us both giggle. "I'm just I have a friend. Normally I'm terrible with making friends. My… friend Puck should be better at it." I say the last part slightly to myself, but she heard me and just shrugs. We step into class and two guys walk up to Haruhi. "Hi Haruhi who's your friend?" they say in unison. Then it dawns on me they're twins. "This is Sabrina. She the honor student other than me." She says. They put their arms on her shoulders and say "Nice to meet you Sabrina this is Hikaru… and this is Koaru." They say pointing to each other. "Cool. Well you already know my name so no need for intro." I say in a non-caring tone in my voice. They just look at each other and smirk. "Well won't you sit down." They say as they pull me towards the back row. "Hey let go of me. I'm not afraid to punch someone." I say threatening enough for them to let me go. I just sit in the corner next to Haruhi. Then the worst person walks in. "Oh-no this can't be happening." I say out loud. Haruhi ask was about to ask me what's wrong when Puck interrupts her. "Good to see you too Grimm. Who knew I would be smart enough to be in this class." He says. "I agree you can't even count to three. Now go away." I say with my face looking up from the desk. That's when I notice all the girls are either fangirling about Puck or glaring at me. That's when I smirk. "Wow looks like you already have a club of followers Puck." I say nodding my head toward all the girls. "Sabrina who is this?" Haruhi ask. "Remember that friend I said about earlier well Haruhi meet Puck." I say smiling at her and not even glancing at Puck. The teacher walks in just then and calls us both to the front of the class. "Kids we have some new students. Please introduce yourselves." He says. I'm Sabrina Grimm 16 years old. Just moved here from America." The guys all start talking to each other about me. Most say I'm good looking or hot. Then it was Pucks turn. "The names Puck Goodfellow I'm 17 and just moved here from America." He then adds his signature smirk and all the girls start fangirling again. "Good going hot stuff all the girls like you now." I whisper hitting him in the back of the head. "Your one to talk have you heard the guys. Some of them are just nasty." "Of course not, because you got special hearing being an Everafter and all." I snap back at him in a whisper. Then walk back to my desk. Then he sits directly in front of me.

~Time skip~  
finally lunch time. Puck was in all my classes, along with the twins and Haruhi. "Hey Sabrina you want to have lunch with me and my club?" she ask. "Sure why not?" then Puck comes up. "Do you mind if I tag along too?" getting annoyed I snap at him. "Since when do you ask to follow me?" "Now, now Sabrina no need to get mad. I'm just being nice." "Oh stop the act and go talk to your fan girls." I say getting frustrated. With that we all walk to Haruhi's table. It's full of guys. "Sabrina these are the guys I was talking about in my club. Who know about the thing." Understanding I just nod and look at them. There are six guys including the twins. 'They're all pretty cute.' I think in my mind. "Good day my fair princess." Says the blond one. "I've met my share of princesses. I'll tell you what she isn't one." "Oh shut up. I've met them too idiot." I say while giving him a killer glare. Everyone just stares at us surprised. "Um well Sabrina meet Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and you've met the twins." Says Haruhi. "Hey what about me?" Puck says pretending to pout. Which makes girl's noses bleed. "Oh screw you dumbass." I say getting annoyed. Everyone once again just stares at me. "Did you say you've met princesses? Asks a short blond kid. "Um yeah." I say looking away. "So cool. Was she as cute as you?" he says while jumping in my arms. "She was as pretty as Snowhite." I say "But the princess was…" I cut him off by punching him in the arm. "Ow what the hell?" I just sit down putting Honey down along the way. "Something tells me you're the foreign exchange student everyone has been talking about?" ask Kyoya. "Yup the names Sabrina and that brat is Puck." I say pointing at him. "Are you two dating? Ask Tamaki. As soon as he says that I bust out laughing. Then I realize Puck is blushing which makes me laugh harder. "Never in a million years." I say in between breaths. "He's like the annoying older brother." I say with a laugh. "Hey Puck why are you blushing?" I say, like why the Trickster King be blushing at a comment like that? "Um Sabrina do you want to see what our host club does? I can be your host." Ask Haruhi stopping the awkward silence. "Um sure why not? Sounds like fun." I give her a great big smile. "That is the cutest thing!" squeals someone behind me. I turn around and I'm squeezed by two arms into a hug. THAT I COULD BARELY BREATH IN. It was Tamaki. "Let…Go…Can't…breathe…help" I say in between breaths. Then Mori came up and thank god saved me. "Thanks. Um when do we go to your club?" "Right now!" the twins both dragged me down the hallway woth Puck close behind. "Welcome to the host club!"


End file.
